When The Moon Fell In Love
by Stay.Inside
Summary: Never once did Reid Garwin give away his heart. But how could it be possible when she left without much of an explanation and stole his heart along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Covenant. The only thing that I do is the plot to this story and my own character. Credits to Panic At The Disco's, "When The Day Met The Night" for the title.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sound of his sister retching for the thousandth time in that day made Pogue wince in disgust. It has been going on for days now and when asked, she would just give a small smile and dismiss it as stomach flu. Ashlee Parry has always been a liar, but not a good one. The toilet bowl flushed noisily followed by the heavy footsteps of his sister into the living room.

She groaned and sunk to the vacant seat to him on the sofa. Ignoring the scowl that had formed on her brother's face, she snatched the remote control from the coffee table and changed the channel to MTV instead. She was desperately trying to shrug off Pogue's concerned glare towards her; most probably he was getting suspicious. _If he only knew what she have just found out, three days ago_.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"You have been puking without stopping for quite a few days. Why don't you go to the doctor to get a prescription for that stomach flu of yours?"

"It'll go away in a few days."

Pogue looked at her sister through narrowed eyes. There was something about the way she was trying hard not to make any means of eye contact with him, making him be more suspicious. Come to think of it, her sister seemed more tired lately. Her face was pale and the brown curls of her hair hung limply, revealing only one tired eye. She seemed distant, somehow.

"I'm going to the toilet for awhile," Pogue mumbled before standing up.

Ashlee nodded, not bothered to look at him. She was confused, not knowing if she should reveal it before her departure to somewhere, as long as it was far from Ipswich. Her bags were already packed and tucked safely under her bed, in case Pogue were to spot them and question about them.

She sighed, thinking of the impact of the situation. She knew Pogue would be pissed and at the same time regretful, but what about the rest? Would Caleb and Tyler still think about her or just forget about it? Most of all, what about Reid? Would he lash out a tantrum or would he be traveling around the world in search for her?

Guess she'll never know.

She heard the door slam open and Pogue running into the living room. The expression on his face was unreadable; his breathing speeding up. Ashlee felt her insides tightened into loops as she spotted the thing that Pogue was gripping hard on. His knuckles were white as he lifted it high enough for her to see before throwing it down onto the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Before she could hold it in, Ashlee could feel the tears breaking free, stinging her eyes as it began to roll down her cheeks. Great, now her brother knew. That complicates things even more; since there was no way that she could pick up her bags and leave town the way she had been planning.

"I was scared, Pogue. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I just…"

Pogue sighed and approached his sister, seating next to her. He slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm planning to skip town. I have my bags packed and everything, I just need a location of where I can just settle down and begin a new life there," Ashlee whispered.

"Are you at least going to tell him?"

"I dunno, most probably not."

"Well, why not?"

"Pogue, you know what he is like. There is just no way in hell that he would just shrug and take responsibility for all this. He would most probably just dump me on the spot and find another chick to fuck," she replied bitterly.

"But I would still suggest that you see him before leaving."

Ashlee narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, that's why."

* * *

Ashlee took a deep breath before taking another step to enter Nicky's. The place was crowded as usual, with the same people that she grew up with. She spotted Caleb kissing Sarah at the secluded corner, with Tyler next to them, looking bored. Ashlee was aware that she was never going to see them again, so she walked away feeling guilty.

At last, she spotted Reid Garwin surrounded by a bunch of girls who went to the same school he was in near the pool tables. Ashlee excused herself softly as she slipped through them, giving a small smile as she approached Reid. In turn, he grinned and slipped a protective arm around Ashlee, introducing her to the girls. Most of them had a pout on their faces and some of them even had disgusted looks. _Well, as soon as she was gone, they could have him_.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?"

Reid lean closer towards her and began planting kisses onto her neck. She squirmed, pushing him away. It was then Reid knew that something was not right and asked her what was wrong. She just shook and head and shrugged.

"Can we talk, as in somewhere that is quieter?"

"Sure."

Reid took her hand into his and led her through the people to the back door where he went out, holding the door for Ashlee before closing it behind him. They then sat on the steps; Reid's arm pulling her into an embrace and Ashlee resting her forehead against his neck. The both of them were silent for a few moments before Reid cleared his throat.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know how to say this but…"

"But?"

Reid looked towards Ashlee expectantly, waiting for an answer. She took another deep breath, thinking about how she was supposed to break the news to her boyfriend. How would be react to it? Guess she'll have to tell him if she wants to find out.

"I'm moving, Reid. I need to get out of here and live somewhere new where no one has ever heard of me."

"What? Why? Ashlee…"

"I just have to, Reid. I'm sorry but I really have to go."

She stood up and was about to walk away when she stopped and turned to face Reid who stopped abruptly in his tracks. Before she could stop herself, she pulled Reid towards her until their lips met. Their tongues were entangled in complicated ties and moans escaped from their mouths. Ashlee pulled away before things got too far, leaving a look of confusion etched onto Reid's face.

"Please, don't run after me Reid. I will always love you," Ashlee whispered.

Ashlee placed a hand onto his cheeks, tears falling on her own. After taking one last, long, satisfying look at him, she ran off, not looking back to see his last expression. The world around her began collapsing the further she ran, letting the shadows surround her.

Reid stood there, not being able to move.

His girlfriend had just told him that she was moving without any apparent reason but just her desire to be somewhere where no one has ever heard of her.

Why?

For all he knows, he was feeling something that he had never felt before. It was like his heart was aching and it was never going to stop, no matter how long the time passes by. Was it how people meant when they say their heart aches when it was broken?

Ashlee Parry had been the first girl that Reid Garwin had really fallen in love with, not for just a one night stand.

It was also Ashlee Parry who broke his heart, letting him experience his first heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Open the door! Hell, open the door, Pogue!"

Reid continued slamming his fists onto the door, leaving faint impressions on the door. He had been sitting on the bridge, throwing stones into the water when he realized that dwelling on his thoughts would not prevent Ashlee from moving. Instead, he had to strap her down. So he sped his car all the way to the Parry's in the middle of the night, hoping that Ashlee was still there.

When the door finally opened, Reid's fists were red and were hurting from the hard impacts from knocking. Pogue rubbed his eyes and took a few seconds to register Reid's presence in from of him. He stood aside, letting him storm straight into the house and into Ashlee's room.

He was too late.

Almost all of her things were gone and her room was stripped bare. Her diaries, her pictures, her clothing, all of them were gone. Except the picture of them which they took outside her house; marking the day where their relationship aged a month. Reid picked that up from the shelves with trembling fingers and ran them through the frame, tracing Ashlee's face.

"Reid…"

"Why didn't you stop her, Pogue?" Reid asked faintly.

"I couldn't."

"Well, why the hell couldn't you?"

Pogue ran out of words to say and stood there in silence, watching Reid staring into the picture. He was clearly hurting from his sister's departure but before she left did he tell her about the situation? Reid looked up a few seconds later, tears shockingly running down his cheeks. He stuffed the picture into his pocket and rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his palm, exiting the room.

"You really did love her, didn't you?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Reid took a seat onto their sofa and hung his head in between his knees. He felt so lost, so alone. He felt the cushion sink beside him and before he knew it, Pogue had his arm behind his back, patting it in attempts to calm him down. Thoughts raced in his head, questions overlapped by new questions that were left unanswered.

"Why did she leave, Pogue?"

So she did leave Ipswich without telling Reid why. And at that moment, Pogue hated his little sister for that. _One,_ there was no way of him telling Reid the reason why without feeling like the greatest betrayer and _two_, she had told him not to. Leaving Reid hanging on a thin thread while she left town was part of her plan.

"I don't know, she did not tell me," he lied.

Reid paused, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up at Pogue; a small smile appeared on his face in a sudden. His eyes were filled with sorrow. He had never looked as bad as this because simply there was never a girl who had dumped him. Instead it was the other way round. There was never a girl who had made a guy like Reid fall for her that bad. There was never a relationship in Reid's dating history that lasted for more than a month except for that one.

And all this while, that girl had been growing up next to him.

"I really did love her, Pogue. She made me feel things that I didn't know I could ever feel and she loved me so sincerely that I couldn't manage to think about leaving her but instead to return her love."

And with that, Reid stood up and walked out of the house, feelings lingered in the atmosphere. And that was the last time Reid had ever talked about Ashlee Parry for he had chosen to tuck her into his memories and was left there to be forgotten.

**Seven Months Ago**

Ashlee could not help it but to hide a giggle when Reid used his powers to play Aaron, making him look confused when the ball swerved suddenly. They were standing in the middle of the crowd in Nicky's and were playing pool with Aaron and his boys. Tyler stood beside Ashlee, nudging her every once in a while. She felt her cheeks blushing red and removed her attention from Reid.

Aaron was losing his temper as he slammed his hands onto the pool table before moving aside to let Reid have his turn. As he was doing so, he eyed Ashlee with deep interest and licked his lips. She flipped the middle finger before shifting her eyes back to Reid.

Still, she could not get it why almost all of her friends swooned over Reid Garwin. Sure, he was hot with the way he wears his hair and the way his clothes framed his built body but that boy certainly has no manners and no feelings. He treated girls like disposable panties and there was never one that could last more than a week. Plus, growing up with him doesn't really make a good impression of him either.

The last ball went into the pocket; naming Reid the winner of the game. He had won the bet and Aaron practically had smoke coming out of his ears. He was not convinced that Reid had actually performed the combo shot and held him against the pool table, hands grasping Reid's shirt.

"Get off him, Aaron. He'd won, fair and square and if you're not happy about that, I suggest that you go fuck yourself," Ashlee growled as she approached him, pushing him away.

Aaron gave a low chuckle and released his grip on Reid's shirt. Instead, he turned towards her and slipped his arms around her, pulling him closer to him. His breath reeked of alcohol and the odor of his sweat almost made her gag. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he leant in closer to her ears.

"Alright, I'll make a deal. He gets the money and I get to do whatever I want with a beautiful girl like you," he drawled.

Ashlee gave a sharp gasp as she felt his arms sliding downwards; stopping at her ass. His hands groped hard, not budging even though she was fighting back. Reid and Tyler had been trying to pull him off but Aaron was too strong. As a last resort, Reid used his power; (eyes turning as black as the night) and pulled him away. He threw Aaron across the pool table, causing a commotion.

"So you want to have a fight, huh?"

He picked himself up from the ground with an empty beer bottle and broke it as he hit it against the pool table, slapping the weapon onto Reid's face. A sickening crunch could be heard and Reid staggered backwards, groaning in pain. He managed to keep his balance and prevented the fall.

"Bring it on, Aaron. Dumb bastard like you won't have a chance against me."

"Guys, I think we'd better take this outside," Tyler suggested.

"No," Ashlee squeezed in the both of them; both arms outstretch to prevent the both of them from getting near each other. "Please, you guys are not going anywhere. I don't want to see the both of you fighting over something small." The two boys stopped struggling, eyes glaring at each other. Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away, his friends tailing behind him.

"Come on, you're hurt."

She took Reid's hand and pulled him to the back, forcing him to sit on the steps. He did as he was told and winced in pain when she touched his cheek; his blood staining her fingers. Apparently that broken bottle had left a wide cut on his cheek but he was too pissed off to actually feel it. Ashlee took out a tissue from her pocket and dabbed it against the wound, cleaning the blood up.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"He had already wounded you with that bottle. I wouldn't want to see you get even more hurt if the fight had continued. Besides, I owed you after you pulled that bastard off my ass," she teased.

The both of them laughed, looking into each other's eyes. A flame suddenly ignited in both of their bodies, an unknown feeling overcoming them. They felt an urge, a want, to actually get closer and be together…

Both of them blushed. Reid cleared his throat and looked away in attempts to break the awkward silence between them while Ashlee took a step back and disposed the blood-stained tissue into the trash can. A shuffle of feet could be heard and before Ashlee could turn around, she felt Reid's body standing behind. His hands slipped into hers and pulled her closer to him, feeling her back resting on his chest.

"Reid Garwin, what are you trying to do?"

A giggle escaped from her mouth.

"I'm trying to stop myself."

He twirled Ashlee around, looking deep into her eyes. He then brought up his fingers to trace her lips, smooth with the coat of lip gloss applied on it. Before the both of them could even help it, their lips had met into a deep kiss. The kiss started out nervous but became deeper as reassurance sunk into their minds. It just felt so right.

And from that moment onwards, Reid Garwin had fallen heads over heels for Ashlee Parry. It never crossed his mind that she could be the one for him, the one who would bring him to his downfall as soon as she announced that she was moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The situation was getting from bad to worse; she felt her patience was wearing thin. Not only that, she was sick of being pushed around, sick of being manipulated and most of all, sick of being abused. Tears prickled her eyes as she stuffed her things into the suitcase the lay open on the bed. It was funny, seeing how she was in the same situation five years back. The invisible glue that held pieces of her together finally had ran out and she was getting out of here, despite the fear that surrounded her aura.

Moving to Boston was supposed to make her life better but it turned out that it was the biggest mistake in her life. Her life in Boston was so different; she had a job and met with another man which was the next biggest mistake that she made. But somehow she could never fit in with the people that were around her. Maybe it was because of _her_ that she had willed herself to hang on and not give up.

Once her baggage was packed, Ashlee rushed towards the hallway and straight to the phone that hung on the wall. The clock was ticking and she no time to waste; just imagine what would happen to her if he were to came back to find their bags packed and ready to go. He'll come soon. The only question is how much longer the wait was?

"Speak of the Devil," she muttered.

She hurried to the edge of the window to peer at the driveway. A car had just parked in her driveway, the purr of the engine catching her attention. It was dark out there, making it impossible to spot who was the one that had parked. Only when the familiar tuft of brown hair stood out from the darkness did Ashlee reminded herself to breath.

She ran out of the room, into the hallway and all the way to the front door. Before he could even knock, she had opened the door. There he stood, just as how she had remembered him to look. Before she could stop herself, Ashlee threw her arms around Pogue and began sobbing.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Me too, Ashlee. I've tried to come as soon as I could."

The embrace was broken and the two siblings stood there, feeling awkward. Pogue's fingers held her chin, pushing her head at the certain angle which made the purple bruise strike out. A frown formed on his face.

"You never told me that the bastard hit you. How long has it been going on?"

Ashlee just ignored the question.

"It doesn't matter. Would you mind helping me with the bags? Maya is sleeping and I'd hate to wake her up."

Pogue shrugged and the both of them went up; Pogue going into Ashlee's room to gather the bags and Ashlee going into the room opposite of it. A smile formed on her lips as she approached the sleeping girl that lay on the bed. Despite all the things that she had been through, Maya was the best thing that happened to her. She sat on the bed, tucking the soft blond hair behind her ear.

Sometimes it reminds Ashlee of _him._

She carefully picked the little girl without waking her up and carried her all the way to Pogue's car. Ashlee took a last, long look at the house and said a mental goodbye to the life that she was leaving behind as the car began to drive away. In just a few hours, Ashlee would be transported back to the other life that she attempted to throw away. That was another big mistake that she made.

"Why the sudden change of heart? The last time I heard from you was that you were happy and refused to even visit me."

"I was lying."

"Sounds sensible enough. What about the part where I asked you to bring my niece over to Ipswich? A day wouldn't have killed you, you know."

"I just didn't want to risk a chance of seeing _him_ again."

"Reid," Pogue corrected her, "you mean?"

Ashlee kept silent. Even though it has been five long years, just hearing his name would unleash all the guilt and memory that she struggled to keep in the back of her mind. Sometimes she imagined how he was living his life; did he finally settle down with another girl? Or was he still grieving over her departure? The second option was pretty impossible, considering the Reid she remembered.

"Yeah. How is he?"

Pogue chuckled.

"You know, he has never been with another girl since you left him. Had a few dates but none of them managed to heal the broken heart of his. You owe him a lot, Ashlee. Considering that you had left him without telling him why and keeping Maya a secret from him."

"You know he would never take responsibility over Maya."

"Frankly Ashlee, I don't know. You never gave it a try. I mean, God knows if he was willing to accept the fact that he was going to be a father. You never gave him that chance, Ash. You have torn him up pretty bad."

"Oh, so now you're blaming it on me? Thanks, Pogue."

Before he could retort, a small yawn was heard and his eyes immediately looked into the mirror to see his niece stirring from her sleep. She blinked her blue eyes a few times before sitting up, confused with the change in scenery. In the five years of her existence on the planet, this was the second time that Pogue was seeing Maya.

She leaned towards the passenger seat, reaching out her arms to Ashlee who turned around to pick her up onto her lap.

"Where are we, Ashlee?"

"We're going home, honey. Just go back to sleep, it's still a long journey to go."

"But why isn't daddy here with us?"

Still feeling sleepy, Maya didn't stay awake long enough to hear the answer for her question. Ashlee tried to ignore Pogue who was looking at her expectantly. But it didn't last long as she knew she owed him answers. Hell, she could do all the things she wanted but it would never erase her guilt of keeping her brother, who had always been there for her, out of the light.

"She calls you by your name and that bastard "daddy"? Bloody fuck, Ash, how could you let that happen? Doesn't she know that he is the bad guy and," Pogue groaned in frustration before he could end his sentence.

Ashlee felt a sudden wave of tears waiting in line to break through the barrier. She fought hard to keep them in, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. Pogue's question was something which she always asks herself. Sometimes it makes her regret how much she was sacrificing for the happiness of her little girl, especially with what she receives.

Ryan Fuller was a charming man and with that charm, he swept a very pregnant Ashlee off her feet. Willing to be the pillar to support her, they had gotten married when Maya was two years old. Things were good and they were happy, only until the ugly side of Ryan was unleashed. Beatings, and all those brutal things. Maya noticed the bruises of course but Ashlee reassured her that they were nothing; she did not want her little girl to hate Ryan. She was not going to rip her off a father, not again.

She took a deep breath and only managed to whisper.

"Maya's still a little girl. Unluckily for me, she loves Ryan more, despite knowing that he isn't her real father. Besides, he would not have harmed her, just me."

"Stupid. You're stupid, you know that?"

Pogue wanted to slap himself for saying something so cruel to his sister but he has to say the truth. It has got to be him rather than someone else who would finally voice that out to Ashlee.

"I know," she replied bitterly, "Can we please not talk about this anymore? I left him, that's all that matters now."

Pogue looked as if he was going to strike back but changed his mind. Instead, he placed his arm around her shoulder before giving it a little squeeze and looked at his niece, a smile spreading throughout his face. He just could not get how his little sister did not manage to catch the most obvious giveaway that was waving in front of his face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how you are going to keep Maya a secret from Reid."

Ashlee furrowed her eyebrows, not getting where the conversation was going.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you didn't notice, Maya looks just like Reid. Even a stupid person could tell that the both of them are related, especially when they finally meet face to face."

She closed her eyes, tight. This was just stupid, why didn't she ever think of that before making the decision of returning back to the town where the person who fathered her child would be? The next biggest mistake that Ashlee could ever make was to let the secret slip.

Reid Garwin will never find out that Maya is his biological daughter.


End file.
